1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to emergency position-fixing devices of the kind that are mounted to portable carriers such as hats or emergency life saving equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminating devices have been incorporated in carriers such as fire helmets, miners' hats and hunters' hats for some time. These devices ordinarily are fixed to the helmet or hat and are designed for continuous operation and fixed attachment to the carrier. These devices have proven limited in use due to lack of signaling strength and detachability from the carrier. Further, none have had the capability of fixing a position under exceptionally adverse conditions such as heavy smoke or fog.